Sucked into Percy Jackson
by DexeusDawn2222
Summary: A Special Kid From Are world is sucked into the Mark of Athena. Watch as he helps the seven and even falls in love along the way. Rated T for Kissing and because I'm paranoid. OC,Reyna Percabeth
1. Chapter 1

**Hi every body, this is my first story, So please no hate. I would love to take suggestions, but friendly please. Thanks!**

I was having a bad day, and for the first time it was not my fault. It all started with the stupid book. Now I know what you're wondering, who are you and what are you talking about? Well I guess I should introduce myself, my name is Caleb Smith, and my life is very interesting. It started on a friday. I was sitting in my room, I had just finished reading the Mark Of Athena, the latest instalment of the 'Heros of Olympus' series. I was thinking about all that had happened in the book, when I decided that I had to read it again. I was about to open it when I heard the crash. The sound of stomping feet was heard coming up the stairs, thats when the door was swung open to reveal two men. One held a large hunting knife, and the other a crowbar.

"Well What do we have here Joey, A little brat!" The man with the crowbar said to the man now dubbed Joey. I could feel the tingling in the back of my skull, signaling me that something was about to happen.

"What do you say we do with brat Bill? We could kidnap him, maybe use him as bait for the family, or kill him."Joey said to the now dubbed Bill. I glared at them and clenched my jaw, a canine like growl emitting from my mouth. The look on there face said that they weren't expecting that.

"What the.." He never finished the sentence, I had crouched and launched myself at Bill, transforming into a pure white gray wolf in the process and punching his face with my back paws. He yelled in pain, but by then I was already launching myself at Joey pinning under my weight and latching my canines onto a place a little more… Well we can just say that his voice would be high for quite a long time. O ya forgot to mention that I was a shapeshifter, along another talent. Anyway as I turned I saw Bill Looking at me, he then promptly screamed like a girl and ran out of the room. Joey then jumped up screamed like a six year old girl, and followed Bill faster than a jackrabbit. I snorted and turned to see something that I still don't understand to this day.

The Mark Of Athena book was floating there as if suspended by an invisible force. Then the weirdest thing happened, starting as a small circle at the binding, a portal like thing grew outward slowly sucking me toward it like a vacuum. I turned back to my human form and flung my hands outward, you see my other 'talent' was that I had some control over stars and well, I didn't use it often so I thought, worth a try. Well It didn't work, the portal then rudely sucked me in and closed. Stupid portal. I was then promptly dropped into a skydive like fall, which I must say scared the shit out of me. I spun myself and looked down, uh o. I was about two hundred yards away from what looked like a flying boat. Not the weirdest thing today but hey, why not? I didn't have time to turn into an animal so I was going to try something stupid and could possibly cause a nuclear explosion, but YOLO right. Remember how I told you about my star power, well part of that is I could make small stars for a source of energy or maybe a rocket, see where I'm going with this. If not I'll tell you, I'm going to summon stars to my feet and see if they'll propel me like a jet pack, or iron man, your choice. I focussed my energy to my feet, I could literally feel my power draining, but sure enough I heard a spark, then a prompt full boom from which I slowed immensely. But not enough, because I then crashed into the flying ship. I'll tell you one thing about that, heck I could even use two words total to describe it. IT HURT! I heard some talking and slowly opened my eyes to see a scrawny teenager looking at with quite the shock in his eyes. But hey I don't blame him, 16 year old boy crashes into your flying ship, probably kind of weird. I then did the smart thing, I stood up and jumped backwards and like the idiot I was, tripped.

"Whoa no need to be scared dude." The scrawny boy said with a lopsided grin.

"No need to be scared! I was not only just attacked by robbers, but then the book I was reading opened up a portal and sucked me in! I then Promptly get to crash onto a Flying ship!" I yelled at the scrawny boy. WAIT! A flying ship, the Argo 2 was a flying ship and that was from the house of Hades. O no. I just realized where I was, I was aboard the all famous Argo 2. And in front of me was the famed son of Hephaestus, Leo Valdez.

"O shit" I whispered at the realization. Thats when a blonde haired kid and a brown haired girl ran up the stairs.

"Leo, what's going on! And who is that?" The blonde asked, who I knew in a moment was Jason the son of Jupiter. That meant that the girl next to him was most likely Piper, the daughter of Aphrodite.

"I don't now, he just crashed into the ship and started yelling about being robbed and sucked into a book." Leo said exasperated.

"Not robbed you weirdo, attacked by robbers, who's buts I kicked if I must say." I said still unbelieving that I was actually here. "Then My favorite book opened up and sucked me in, I then had to try to try to imitate freaking ironman to save myself from going splat on the deck of you ship! Which if you didn't know was flying!" I yelled like a mad man, a tingling sensation forming at the back of my head. O no, not good. I did some breathing exercises to try to calm down. And thats when one of my personal favorite characters walked onto the deck. Annabeth Chase her self.

"What's going on up here? Who's that, and what was the big explosion." Annabeth said confused.

"Well say hi to…. I never learned your name what is it?" Leo asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Caleb, Caleb Smith." I practically whispered, still traumatized by what was happening.

"Well there you go, Caleb Smith, he kind of fell out of the sky, and well he was the explosion. He pretty lucky he didn't go splat. But now that I'm thinking about it, I don't know where he comes from. Where do you..." Leo was about to ask when a screech filled the air. They looked like people and birds combined in some weird nasty mix.

"Battle stations, we have monsters." Annabeth yelled, pulling out her famous dagger, or 'the cursed blade' and ran over to some boarding monsters to fight. Now they all took off, grabbing weapons and engaging in battle. So I did the natural thing, I turned into my wolf form and attacked. Ripping the throught out of one monster, and kicking another. Thats when I heard a scream. I looked over and saw Piper being pinned against a wall by two monsters, and it appeared that she had a hurt arm. I launched myself forward and body slammed into one of the monsters, catching the attention of the other. It swung its claw against my side, causing me to yelp in pain. I growled back and ripped it's throught out, then turning back to my human form and helping piper up. I had to say this was really cool, I was fighting alongside the actual seven, or six at the time. Piper then looked me in the eye and whispered "Who are you kid?"


	2. Getting Awnsers

**Hi everyone, Thanks for the reviews! I would love more of them please. But if not thanks anyway for reading, thanks!For got to do this last time so.. ALL RIGHTS TO RICK RIORDAN. I may not continue this, kinda lost interest, but its your guy's choice.**

**Calebs POV**

Piper just kept looking at me like I was some type of alien, that's when I was oh so rudely flung around. Do you know that Rick Riordan described Annabeth's eyes perfectly. They literally pierced my very soul, making me want to tell her everything she wanted to know.

"Who are you Caleb? You can't be a mortal, are you roman? Or a spy for gia? Or maybe you're a monster who was sent to kill us!" She interrogated me like no other, her gray eyes boring into me.

"Hey Annabeth, give the kid a chance to explain. I mean he did kill some of the baddies, and save Piper."Leo said, coming to my defence. To be truthful I never thought of him as one to go against Annabeth.

"Like Leo said, I never really got a chance to explain." I said trying to get to the point.

"WAIT! How do you know Leo's name?" She questioned, narrowing her eyes at me. Uh o. That was a little bit of a slip up. I thought for it for a second and decided I should tell the truth.

"I heard that kid say his name." I said pointing to Jason. Well maybe not the truth, but denie on instinct. That's what I did when I learned about my powers. If you tell the truth people will only think you're crazy. Or conduct experiments on you. I didn't really want that either so… She glared at me even more.

"Hey, Annabeth, Can we deal with this somewhere with food. That battle was tiring, and piper needs ambrosia, and nectar. And by the looks of it, that kid does to." Jason suggested. I had almost forgot about my own wound. I looked to my side that now seemed all the more painful.

"Fine. Take that kid and Piper to the infirmary, then when they're all ready bring them to the kitchen.**(Forgot what they called it.)"**She then stomped off, slamming the door behind her that most likely led into the ship. That's when a man with goat legs came running onto the deck screaming DIE and wielding a baseball bat.

"DIE,DIE,DIE! What did I miss?" The goat man asked after calming down. At first I was confused, but then I realized that this was the famed Coach Hedge."Who's the new kid? I he a monster? He smells weird. Like a mortal, god, demigod, mix. Can I hit him?" Hedge eyes widened histaricly and growled on instinct. Coaches eyes widened and he resumed his battle stance. I stopped the growl and put my hands up as a sign of peace.

"Please don't hit me, I swear I'm not a monster! If I were a monster I'd be dead by now. Like you said I smell like Mortal, god and demigod! Not monster, Right?"I pleaded, even whimpering a little to add onto plead.

"Coach leave him alone for now, he seems pretty innocent. And he saved piper! So I think he's okay."Jason said, coming to my defence. "Besides Annabeth wants to question him." Jason said this as if this was worse than being attacked by a crazy satyr with a bat. "come on kid, lets go get you patched up." Leo said with a no worry tone. Ya he didn't get sucked into another dimension with no known way back. I took one look at hedge and ran after Leo. We walked down a long staircase and came to a room with some cabinets and beds.(forgot How this was described). Behind us came Jason and Piper.

"Welcome to every demigods favorite room! The Infirmary!" Leo stated as if it were some kind of red carpet party room. "I'll get the stuff!" Leo stated then went to one of the cabinets. I looked over at Jason and Piper who were looking at me like I was some type of alien.

"soooooo. Um I don't think I've properly introduced myself. Um my name is Caleb."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXLINE BREAKXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

From there they told me about their epic quest, and what their goal was. They never really went into any detail, but I couldn't blame them. They kinda just met me, and well I wouldn't tell the most important plan in the world to someone I just met. Not that I didn't know the plan anyway, I mean I had just read the book. When Leo finally came back he was holding a weird square that looked kinda like a brownie.

"Here ya go, Fresh ambrosia! Hot out of the cabinet." Leo said making a comical bow.

"Ummm, I don't know if I should eat that. I mean as far as i'm concerned I don't want my bones to turn to dust, and or burst into flames." I said, looking at the square as if it were a snake about to bite.

"Come on dude, You turned into a wolf and fell out of the sky. Then, you survived! You have to be a demigod.!" Leo said, trying to shove the square into my mouth. It's then when I heard the voice. 'Eat it my young little one. It will help with the pain as you know.' I then quickly looked around like a mad man. I then looked back at Leo and slowly took the square of ambrosia, and took a slow bite. When I tasted the food of the gods, the thing didn't last much longer.

"See told you you could eat it. And love it like all others! Right Jason, was right he was a demigod!"Leo yelled exasperated. 'Well not quite, but close' said the voice in my head. 'Who Are You!' I yelled at the now recognized as a female voice. 'All in good time my young one' it said.

"Now we better get going to your 'interrogation'." Leo said, quoting interrogation, and then helping up Piper and Jason from their seats. I slowly stood up, the ambrosia did it's work, I no longer felt the pain in my shoulder wound. We slowly walked out of the room and into the one across the hall, long walk right? So anyways when we got there Annabeth was sitting in one of the chairs, as if she were some kind of teenage judge. Judge Annabeth, the show. Everyone would watch it. So I sat down on the other end of the long table, and Annabeth glared at me. What did I do to make her hate me so much?

"So Caleb, Time to answer some questions." She said like a prosecutor, her horrible grey eyes boring into me.

"What do you got, through some at me." I said really low, glaring right back. I could feel a tingling sensation in the back of my head. U o, my wolf side wanted me to attack her and put her in her place. But I couldn't let that happen, that would be both embarrassing and sign my death warrant by angry satyr certificate.

"Who's your godly parent, by the look of your shoulder you ate some ambrosia, which only demigods can eat. So who is your godly parent, boy." She sneered, sounding exactly like Zoe when she first met Percy. But that question got me thinking. I had both parents, but that voice, it was the same one that talked to me when I got my powers. It also caled me, and I quote, 'My little one' so better try mrs mabey goddess now. 'Hey weird voice what do I say now?' I asked, 'tell them the truth for now, but say that you don't know your mother.' I did as she told, and started my strange tale.

**(Flashback)**

I was prowling through the forest on some old private hunting ground in Colorado, my grandfathers. He always told me I could hunt there whenever I wanted, as long as I didn't go over the river. Well he never gave me a good reason not to soooo. I was on a small path on the 'wrong' side of the river when I heard a snort and a snap of some twigs. I turned to see a large bull deer prancing away. Now a normal hunter would just continue on the trail, but I'm not normal. I ran after the deer as fast as I could, trying my hardest to keep my footing in the quickly changing land. It's then when I stopped, the deer was up a head, in a large meadow lined by large pine tree's. I the center were large blocks of stone, standing up like dominos in a circle. The deer slowly walked toward the circle, but when it touched the barrier, it flew backwards, it quickly got up and ran away. But I was no longer interested in the deer, I was interested in the thing that blew it away. I walked toward the stones, slowly seeing the wolf statue at the center of the stones that was glowing on the moonlit night. I was afraid that I might end up like the deer, but apparently not because I passed right through the barrier. I felt a presence enter my mind, and guiding me toward the wolf statue. It's not that I noticed that there were paintings on it. Most of them depicting a woman with black wings and a crown of darkness. I then slowly touched the statue and boom, I was in the air. Floating in one of the moons rays, I felt great power enter me. Then I heard the voice.

"My young one, they can no longer keep you from your powers. You must have them, for your life is about to get very interesting my little one." Then the presence left and I fell unconscious. The next morning I was woken to quite a sight, a snout in front of my face.

"ahhhh" I screamed in fear, unbelieving at what I was ,no,no,no,no,no,no, This couldn't be happening.

"Come on Caleb get a hold of your self! Remember that ladies voice! She said something about needing your 'powers' maybe this is it. You can turn into a wolf, a werewolf!" I sighed all crazy like. I then looked to the sky, it was day time, not a full moon.

"Ok not a werewolf….. A shapeshifter! Yes thats a much better name. But How do I change form?" I asked myself. I tried everything from abracadabra, to bibbity, bobbity, boo. Finally I just got tired and thought of myself as a human, what I wanted to be more than anything right now. I barely noticed any change until I opened my eyes. I saw no snout, YES! I danced in a little circle celebrating my success. I then looked to the sky with wonder in my eyes, and headed back to my camp.

"Who are you lady?" I wondered out loud, as I slowly walked away.

**(Flashback End)**

"And thats what happened. I may not know who my godly parent is Annabeth, but thats how I got my powers." I finished, growling at couch hedge who had come too close for comfort.

"Ok, I admit I believe you. But how'd you not go splat on our ship deck when you fell?" She asked, raising an eyebrow at me. 'Don't tell them about your star powers' the voice said hurriedly.

"I don't know, luck? I thought I was going to die, but I didn't, so I guess I'm lucky." I stated.

"Ok, How about siblings? And parents to, got any? None? I need some answers Caleb." Annabeth said

"Siblings, none only child. Parents… Well I never knew my mother, but my father was never the nicest berrie on the bush." I stated sadly. The truth was that I knew my mother, she tried to take me away from my abusive father. And six lawyers, two bottles of soap, and a lethal rubber duck attack later my mom could take me away from him. But only two months later she was found killed in a mugging. I was taken in by my grandparents then, they lived in the country so I had to move. So back to the point at hand…

"Ok one last question, do you know about the war, and even more important the roman camp?" Annabeth questioned with a exhausted expression. I truthfully didn't know how to answer that. 'Say that you see visions sometimes' the voice said.

"I have visions sometimes. I see A large city, and a Statue without arms." I said, closing my eyes and 'having' a vision.

"Ok, thats all I got, your useful." Annabeth said, her gray eyes piercing me with their intensity."Come back in a sec we need to talk." I was then shoved from the room. I waited for what felt like hours, but was probably only a few minutes. I swear being with that leo was amping up my own ADHD, he was all fun no work. Or thats what he appeared, but I knew better. It was all a mask, I knew about that quite well, a mask to hide the true face, the one full of fear. I shook my head, the fearful Caleb died the day I got my powers. He had to, because he grew up that day. He became the kid who had to worry about if some government agent was going to break down his door and take him away. The kid who had an abusive father. The kid whose mom was murdered. And the kid who was now currently on the Argo 2, outside the door were his fate was most likely being discussed. I leaned against the door, and breathed out heavily. I then was about to knock when the door swung open to reveal Jason.

"Hey Caleb, we need to talk to you." He stated with a happy mood.

"Ok" I said. I walked in and sat down in the chair that I was in before, now flanked by Jason and Leo.

"So Caleb, we were discussing it and have come to the conclusion that you are best not let to roam around free. We also think you are useful, with your gift of prophesy, and your power, we want you to come with us on this quest. Now I know we can never as…. Annabeth was cut off by me yelling at her.

"YES,YES,YES! Oh I mean I would love that." I said, Not that I had much to go back to if I died.

"Caleb, we just want you to think about it, I mean you could die! You understand that, don't you? What about your family?" Jason asked, as if he were trying to get me not to do it.I then subconsciously rubbed my arm. A spot my dad had made a permanent imprint of what he thought of me.

"I don't have anything to go back to." I said sadly. Of course it wasn't his fault, but I'm still soft at the subject. His eyes widened and he quickly apologised.

"Besides I want to help destroy queen dirtface!" I said, smiling at them.

"Great, Jason will help you with clothes for the time being. And you can get the guest room for the time being." Annabeth said, probably closing up the meeting. I sighed and got up, getting ready to follow Jason.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXLINE BREAKXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

I followed Jason to his room where he gave me one of his shirts. The shirt was a perfect size, it was colored blue with red accents and words that read 'Thunder'. I wondered if all his cloths were going to be like this, some kind of thunder or lightning theme. I then was shown to my room. It was plain, a bed and chest. Perfect. I then went to see what the others were doing, Jason was working out, Piper was training, and Annabeth was throwing knives at moving targets. I didn't have a weapon to practice with so I decided to just watch for a while. I finally got bored after about five minutes, and walked over to the armory in the corner. I tried out a couple of swords, then some daggers, and finally some bows. I finally decided on some basic spear. I didn't know how to use it, so decided on trying some basics. I took a battle stance in front of a training dummys, then took a couple stabs at it. I know cool right? I then picked up a shield in the corner and practiced a little. I then put down the spear and picked up a bronze sword, to heavy, the next one, to long, and the next one was to short. 'Use your ring. Push the button.' the creepy voice said. I grudgingly thought that one, I didn't have a ring. Well thats as far as I got because a ring appeared on my hand. It was pure black iron, with a star like stone in the center. I pushed the middle, and the ring quickly grew a classic hilt with the pure black blade springing right out and the inscriptions αστέρι δολοφόνος. Star Killer. I thought, astonished at the blade. I quickly pushed the amazement away and spun it in my hand, holding my shield in a defensive position and sliced the head right off the dummy. It was cool but I would still stick to my wolf form for quite a while.

**(Time Skip one week)**

I was in the training room, practicing with Star Killer, when the speaker blared loudly behind me. And Leo Blared on the intercom.

"Hello everyone, I'd get up here because we're nearing the airspace of New Rome!"


End file.
